


A journal of adventures

by sterektrash_af



Series: Potters And Malfoys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus, Slice of Life, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blowjob, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektrash_af/pseuds/sterektrash_af
Summary: A story about a journey of 2 boys who tried their best to discover each other as they slowly unravel their feelings.•A sum up of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's  lives throughout the years in Hogwarts.((No Cursed Child Spoilers / anything Cursed Child related))





	A journal of adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Apparently this is like my first ever Scorbus fic. I didn't really focus much on the side characters as I wanted to make it solely about Scorbus. There are bits of hints on Drarry though ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**First year**

  
Albus stood next to his father stiffly. His hands clutched tight on his trolley as he tried to calm his beating heart down. His idiot of a brother had already ran off to meet his friends, not even care that Albus is dying of nervousness. Not that he expected James to care anyways. They fought whenever they see each other aka all the time. He’s been hexed by James ever since he was 5.

  
Lily on the other hand seems preoccupied with flying origamis and started to chase them around, giggling. Lucky her, she still has got another 2 years before she’s sent to ‘Hogwarts School of Hell’ which is what Albus called it. Much to his dismay, his father had scolded him many times over and gave him long lectures on how great Hogwarts is when he heard Albus saying it once.

  
“It’ll be alright Al,” Said Rose as she eyed Albus. “You don’t need to be so nervous. I’m here aren’t I?” She gave Albus one of her winning smirk before flipping her red hair slightly.

  
In response, Albus rolled his eyes. “Shut up Rose. I’d rather be alone than having you around me all the time.”

  
Rose made a hurt expression. “All my life I have stayed as your friend and keep your dumb ass out of trouble and yet, this is what I get.” She wiped away non-existent tears.

“Oh Al. Whatever shall I do to deserve your love.”

  
Albus gave her a rude gesture which cause Rose to burst into laughter. “Really, Al. Just calm down. You won’t be eaten or anything. Hogwarts should be fun.”

  
“Should be.” Albus muttered. His palms are still sweaty. Talking to Rose didn’t help at all. He looked up to his father and the man was busy chatting away with his uncle Ron. Something about reminiscing the old days.

There was then a loud sound indicating that the train is ready to go.

  
Rose grinned as she went to hug her parents. As she pulled away, she waved to Albus asking him to hurry up and quickly ran off to the train excitedly.

  
Looking at her, Albus’s blood drained. This is real. He really is going to Hogwarts. He might piss himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong hands holding his shoulder gently. He looked up to see his father smiling at him.

  
“You’ll do great, Al.” He said reassuringly. Albus gulped. “Dad,” He hesitated. “What if I was sorted in Slytherin?”

  
His father gave him a soft smile. “And in Slytherin you will go.” He bent down so that he was eye to eye with Albus. “Remember what I told you about your name?” Albus nodded. “Then there’s really nothing much to worry is there? Enjoy your school life and have fun.”

  
Albus bit his lips. That really didn’t help much. He sighed as he head towards the train. Well, nothing his father says usually help with anything really. He just don’t feel connected as much to his father as James is. Which is why the git had always made fun of him saying that he would be sorted into Slytherin. Due to his unique and different nature compare to his family. Lily takes a lot after his mother so she’s totally save. Plus she didn’t have a horrible old name like he does.

  
Always the princess of the family.

  
Albus stepped into the train and slowly walked to find a compartment to stay in. He noticed Rose already found hers and is chatting away happily. He decided to stay in a less crowded compartment and luckily, found himself one. As he slide open the door, inside was a blonde and pale boy, neatly dressed and is reading a book. He looked up slightly when Albus walked in before continuing on reading his book.

  
“Hey.” Albus greeted. He tried to sound as friendly as he can but couldn’t help but cringe at the slight shake to his voice. “I’m Al.” He held his hand out. The blonde boy looked up once more.

  
“Scorpius Malfoy.” He shook Albus’s hand.

  
Albus raised an eyebrow. “Malfoy?” _Sounds familiar._

  
Scorpius, simply hummed in response as he returned back to his book. Albus fight the urge to frown. He must not frown. First impressions are important. First impressions.

  
“May I call you Scorpius?” He asked politely.

  
He received a sigh from the other. “You can call me whatever you want, Potter.” He paused. “I meant, Al.”

  
Albus blinked. “How do you know I’m a Potter?”

  
Scorpius looked at him with an expression that makes Albus wants to punch him. He pointed out to the window and as Albus looked out, his face flushed. His father is embarrassingly waving enthusiastically outside the window and is calling his name. More like shouting really.

  
“Merlin’s sake.” Albus groaned. “Can he be any more embarrassing?”

  
Scorpius let out a soft chuckle which to Albus’s surprise, is not unpleasant. “He looked rather sweet.” He said fondly. “Though I must say, your father has a terrible sense in fashion.”

  
Albus laughed. “Tell me something new.”

  
Albus turned back to his parents and slightly wave back. When the train started to move and his father of full view of Scorpius, Albus realise that his father had an unreadable expression on his face as his jaw dropped slightly.

  
“What’s up with him?” Albus asked himself. Scorpius looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Albus’s father. He slightly grinned. Albus looked at him pointedly. “Something funny?”

  
Scorpius shook his head, grinning wider. “Potters are really dumb.” Albus tried not to be offended and waited for Scorpius to finish his sentence. “Didn’t your father told you that he and my father were arch enemies?”

  
_Oh_. Realisation dawned upon him. That’s why the name Malfoy sounds familiar. His uncle Ron used to tell stories of how evil Malfoys were and his father would always disregard the matter. Albus had to disagree with his uncle though. He has a Malfoy infront of him right now and the boy seems rather nice. Sure the remarks are a bit annoying but Albus quite like it. He find them deliberately interesting.

  
He suddenly thought of something and he hesitated to say it. Scorpius seems to realise this and give him a questioning look. Oh to hell with it. “I think we won’t be like our fathers.”

  
Scorpius seemed shocked for a while before a smirk pulled up his lips and Albus’s stomach turned in delight. “Maybe we won’t.”

 

●

 

Albus watched as Scorpius took a seat at the Slytherin table. He doesn’t want to be sorted into Slytherin but he wants to be in the same house as Scorpius. He’s quite fond of the Malfoy boy and he felt like they would get along well. He’s sure that Scorpius feels the same.

  
On the other hand, Rose proudly gets sorted into Gryffindor. Sneaky bastard.

  
As Albus sat down on the chair, he could feel the confusion rising. The sorting hat was placed and he shuts his eyes. In his head, he didn’t wish for anything else. Only to be sorted into a great house that would suit him. A house where he will meet great friends and have a fun school life and play Quidditch and-

  
“Slytherin!”

  
Gasps and whispers spread like wildfire in the Great Hall. Albus tried to hide his obvious tremble. He could see James snickering at the Gryffindor table. Albus wanted to cry. He felt hopeless. But then he saw Scorpius who smiled at him and his heart leapt. It took a while but the Slytherin table started applauding, joined with everyone else.

  
He rushed to sit next to Scorpius, feeling relieved when the boy didn’t broke his smile and held Albus’s hand in his instead.

  
Scorpius leant in to whisper in his ears, “I guess, we weren’t like our fathers after all.”  
Albus laughed. At least he has Scorpius.

 

**Second year**

  
Oh they were nothing like their fathers alright. Merlin knows how different Scorpius and Albus are from the infamous Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

  
They were like little devils causing trouble and pranking people whenever they had the chance. They make a perfect team. Scorpius with his sarcasm and Albus with his smart remarks. 5 minutes with the two and they could make someone’s head burst.

  
Albus makes friends with other houses easily. Scorpius takes time in making friends but he slowly opens up to people. Not as much as he opens up to Albus though. They always seem to be thinking the same thing and always has something under their sleeves. They fight a lot but mostly friendly banters.

  
They grew closer to the point they were inseparable.

  
And to the point they were given the nickname ‘Slytherin Duo’. They were called twins at first but it resided quickly since their obvious physical differences. Scorpius with a blonde hair and pale complexion while Albus with dark hair and a slightly tanned skin.

Twins? Nope.

  
They share the same room and even go to the same classes. It’s a miracle really how everything clicked in together. Rose told them once that they were fated for each other. Scorpius and Albus simply laughed in response. But deep down, both of them thought the same thing too.

  
Albus was shit at Potions though. He was so terrible at it that Scorpius had sometimes lost hope in him. Professor Parkinson seems to find it amusing though and keep on pairing the two up together, seeing how willing Scorpius is to teach Albus’s helpless arse.

  
“I told you that’s not the one!” Scorpius groaned. “Read the instructions, Al or you’re going to blow us up in smokes again.”

  
Albus laughed. “Oh that was fun wasn’t it? Our hair turned grey and we looked like cranky old men. It was hilarious. ”

  
Scorpius gave him an angry look before his lips turned up into a smile. “Behave, Al.”

  
Albus grinned. He took the potions book and started reading through the instructions. Somehow, when Scorpius asked him to behave, he felt like he wanted to obey. Only to Scorpius though. Not even his mother had this much control over him. Merlin knows how many times she told him to behave.

  
“I think it’s ready.” Scorpius said. “Give me that.” He held out his hand. Albus gave him the book and the blonde read it for 2 seconds before nodding his head. “Yeah. I think it’s ready.”

  
Albus stared at him in awe. “How come you’re such a genius in potions?” He knows the answer already but he likes to see Scorpius’s smug smile whenever Albus compliments him.

  
“And how come you’re so shit at potions?” Scorpius smirked. Albus raised an eyebrow. “Well at least I wasn’t shit in charms like you are. So it’s practically a win-win situation don’t you think?” Scorpius laughed before pinching Albus at his ribs. “Charms is boring. Unlike potions.”

  
Albus rolled his eyes. “Oh says the one who studies all night trying to master it.”

  
“Hey, that is called determination. You don’t even bother to pass potions. It’s always me who forced you to study.” Scorpius grinned. He ruffled Albus’s already messy hair before pushing him away slightly to the edge of the table. “Stay there. I’ll get Professor Parkinson. You know how she has a secret grunge over your messy hair. She would complain how annoying it is to her. You’re lucky I’m here to save you from that.”

  
It’s true. Albus is very lucky to have Scorpius as his friend. As his best friend. He wouldn’t have survived a day without Scorpius. But there is no way he would admit it to him. It’ll just make Scorpius even more smug then he already is. Although Albus quite like the arrogant side of Scorpius.

  
“Thank you my saviour. Oh how will I ever repay you.” Albus pressed his hands together as if he was praying. Scorpius returned it with a rude gesture before rushing off to call Professor Parkinson.

  
When Scorpius came back with Professor Parkinson behind him, Albus fought the urge to mess with the potion. Professor Parkinson didn’t quite like it whenever Albus tried to pull the stupid prank but she seems to enjoy Scorpius’s reactions to it. Albus felt like behaving today. Just because Scorpius told him to.

  
“Hm” Professor Parkinson started to sniff around the cauldron. She stir it once before checking the colour. “This is pretty well done.”

  
Albus walked closer to Scorpius until their shoulders touch, creating a smile on Scorpius’s face. He knew Albus was planning something and he held Albus’s wrist behind his back, squeezing it once. “Behave.” He whispered causing Albus to chuckle and slowly put his wand back.

  
Professor Parkinson seems to notice and she gave the two boys a familiar wicked grin. “Honestly, you two can never be separated can you?” She’s the head of Slytherin, she must know better.

  
“Nope.” The two of them answered at the same time.

  
The professor laughed. “So different from your fathers.”

  
“Clearly we’re not our fathers.” Scorpius smiled.

  
Professor Parkinson smiled. Her eyes seem somewhat delighted as she nodded her head. “Clearly.” She bent down towards them. “And I quite like the change.” She said before winking playfully. Scorpius and Albus laughed as they watch her walk away to check up on other students.

  
Professor Parkinson had always been Scorpius’s and Albus’s favourite professor. Where everyone else seems to prefer the headmistress, or Hagrid, the Slytherin Duo had bonded with Professor Parkinson quite easily. It simply took one blow up at Potions and one small prank on a third year Hufflepuff that Professor Parkinson may or may not have helped with.

  
She had this way with the duo that make their heart twist fondly. The only sole Professor that would back them up. Partly because of the fact that she’s Scorpius’s godmother. And she treated Albus like her own godson too though she did have this annoying habit of ruffling his hair whenever they walk into each other at the hallways. Says it’s a gesture of ‘affection’.

  
“I swear she’s like the best woman alive.” Albus said. Scorpius laughed. “She is. Which is why you should try to make an attempt at passing her class at least.”

  
Albus laughed out loud before he was hushed by both the wonderful woman and Scorpius.

 

●

 

Albus decided that he hated Quidditch. He is absolute bollocks in it. Scorpius seems to like it though since he’s so good with it. He became seeker straight away at the tryouts while Albus embarrass himself with his terrible flying.

  
Despite that, he still comes to watch Scorpius at his games. Always cheering the other up. Usually end up with a fight between him, James and Rose. The other two would call him a ‘fake Potter’ and Albus would call them ‘bastard family’. He acts like he doesn’t care whenever they called him a ‘fake Potter’ but he actually cares.

  
And he knows that Scorpius knows.

  
And he knows that was one of the reason Scorpius made an effort to win the game. He always does though. Whenever he gets down the broom, it always ends up with a bone crushing hug from Albus and the constant boo from James and Rose. They would then just laugh it off and head to the dormitory.

  
Today is different though.

  
Scorpius decided that they should sneak in the kitchens and have some of Albus’s favourite pumpkin pie. Albus is more than willing to follow. As they eat on the floor, without looking at Albus, Scorpius said,

  
“I don’t care what family you came from.” He chewed on the pie. “I don’t care if your dad is Harry Potter. What I know is that you’re Albus and you shall stick with me whether you like it or not because I’m attached to you now. You don’t have to live up to your last name. All you have to do is remain as yourself and-”

  
Scorpius was cut off by Albus’s sudden burst of tears. He was too surprised by it that he didn’t know what to do at first. He awkwardly pulled Albus into a hug and Albus returned it willingly, sniffing onto Scorpius’s shoulders.

  
“I hate you for making me cry.” He said between tears. He could feel Scorpius smiling above him and that was enough for him.

  
He felt wanted.

 

**Third Year**

  
Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. Not a surprise. Albus had expected it. What he didn’t expect was James and Rose are not the only ones to call him a ‘fake Potter’ now. The nickname seems to catch up to the whole school. Albus usually just shrug it off or playfully punch them on their shoulders.

  
He’s hurt by the fact that they called him that.

 

He didn’t show it on his face though.

  
But he always cheer himself up later when he remembered what Scorpius had told him last year. It always works and he would grin from ear to ear. Scorpius is all he needs and all he will ever need.

  
And maybe Professor Parkinson did helped in cheering him up too.

  
“The name Potter is like a taboo.” She had said once. “So you should change your last name to mine. Maybe that way I can adopt you as my actual son.”

  
Albus was so happy that she said that and couldn’t stop talking about it until Scorpius was so annoyed that he said, “Or maybe you should change to my last name instead.”

  
Albus laughed at first. Then he started to think what it actually meant. His face started to heat up and he was suddenly blushing like crazy. Scorpius glanced up at him from his book and looked at him funny.

  
“Alright there Al?” He asked as he leaned in closer. “Your face is a bit red there.” Albus moved away and tried to avoid his gaze. But the couch in the Slytherin common room is not so big and his effort at running away isn’t really paying off. Scorpius seems surprised that Albus avoided him and was a bit angry.

  
That is until, he realises why Albus was moving away. And a smirk played on his lips. He inched closer as Albus moved backwards again. He cursed when he was trapped at the edge of the couch and Scorpius was so fucking close to him that it’s doing weird things to his body.

  
“Maybe you actually wanted to change your last name to mine.” Scorpius’s lips lightly touched Albus’s ear as his voice low, seductive. A voice Albus never heard before and a voice that is certainly not turning him on. “Albus Severus Malfoy.” Scorpius chuckled lightly. “Has quite a ring to it, huh Al.”

  
Albus didn’t realise he wasn’t breathing until Scorpius moved away that he was finally gasping for air. Scorpius seems to like the fact that he had such an effect on Albus. He continued to read his book, pretending nothing had happened.

  
Is Scorpius gay? If he is, he would’ve told Albus right? They’re the best of friends after all. Which reminds Albus, Scorpius did once said that he wasn’t interested in girls. Does that indicate he is gay and he prefers guys?

  
Or is Albus the one who is gay? Well he definitely hadn’t had any interests in girls before just like Scorpius. He’s been confessed to one too many times but he rejected them all. It was simple. He’s just not interested. But is it because he likes guys all along?

  
He never looked at guys that way. Until Scorpius..

  
Albus shook his head. He never thought about touching guys sexually before. Or even having an intimate relationship with a guy. He glanced up at Scorpius who was engulfed with reading his book. As he looked at the blonde, he started to notice things he never did. Like how Scorpius’s hair was tucked so neatly behind his ear or how sharp Scorpius’s jaw was or how delicious the skin at his navel looked.

  
It’s turning Albus on and he is not going to have an erection infront of Scorpius. No he’s not. But oh god the way Scorpius licks his lower lip. And the way his grey eyes looked up to meet with Albus’s green ones.

  
_Shit_. Albus cursed. _He’s looking_.

  
Those grey eyes seems so magnetic that even when Albus was blushing like mad, he couldn’t turn his gaze away. And then Scorpius’s lips turned upwards before he slowly moved back towards Albus. Their faces inches from each other and their lips nearly touched. Scorpius was teasing him. Testing the waters and smirking when he sees how desperate Albus looked. Albus groaned before pulling the other into a kiss. It was sloppy and messy at first but then they find the right rhythm. The right momentum and Albus’s breath hitched. He gasped into the kiss and Scorpius took the opportunity to roam his tongue inside Albus’s mouth.

  
Albus more than happy to allow him.

  
It’s their first kiss yet everything fits in perfectly. The kiss was so good that when they pulled away, both of them were panting.

  
Their foreheads connected and Scorpius chuckled. “Fuck,” He licked his lips. “I’m gay.”

  
Albus laughed before pulling Scorpius into another kiss. Slow and passionate and it makes Scorpius’s toe curl. When they pulled away again, Albus was grinning brightly. His breath tickled against Scorpius’s lips.

  
“My father will kill me.” Scorpius whispered before pulling Albus into another kiss.

 

●

 

Lunch brought Albus into a hunt. Scorpius was too lazy to have lunch and said that he wanted to sleep in. Which gives Albus the perfect time to hunt. Hunt for answers.

  
Scorpius admitted that he was gay. But Albus wasn’t sure if he is too. He likes Scorpius very much and he can imagine what life would be like if they dated. It would be hectic and awesome and fun and Albus loved the thought so much that he was tempted to present it to Scorpius.

  
Yet, again he wasn’t sure if he was gay. Because he has no interest in other guys. There are a lot of handsome blokes in Hogwarts but none catches his eye. None that can turn him on. The only person that manage to do things to his body is Scorpius Malfoy and him alone.

  
And so his hunt began. His eyes frantically searched for his target and revelled in joy when he sees her. He ran up to the red haired girl before pulling her away from her friends. And from James.

  
“Ow,” She complained “Ow, Al! Slow down.”

  
Albus Severus never slows down. He continued to pull Rose away from the crowd and into a dark corner where he’s sure no one can find them. He took a deep breath. Rose raised an eyebrow as she crosses her arms.

  
“How do you know if you’re gay?” Albus asked. “Hell how do you know if you’re in love even.” He threw his hands around pathetically.

  
Rose looked shocked but she laughed after. “Why are you asking me this? Shouldn’t you be discussing it with your Malfoy boyfriend?”

  
Albus blushed. “Scorpius is not my boyfriend!” He cringed at how loud he shouted it.

  
Rose smirked. “Oh so this is about Malfoy then? You like him is it?”

  
“Can you just, just answer the question?” Albus groaned. “Scorpius has nothing to do with this.” He muttered. A total lie. Rose knows him too well to know that he’s lying. She simply looked at him teasingly as a response and Albus gave up.

  
Rose chuckled. She felt slightly guilty for teasing Albus. “Are you only feeling this now?”

  
Albus nodded.

  
“How?”

  
He looked down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing ever. “Ever since he suggested to change my last name to his.” Which is like an hour ago.

  
Rose raised her eyebrows. “What? Why?”

  
“Because you guys kept on calling me a fake Potter and it’s bugging me. He caught on to that and tried to cheer me up.” Albus shrugged.

  
Rose’s face softened. She reached to hold Albus’s hand in hers. “Hey,” She smiled. “You know we never mean that. It was a joke and we obviously love you as our family.” She chuckled. “You’re every bit of a Potter as James and Lily are.”

  
Albus bit his lips. “I know but the whole school is calling me that now and Scorpius is the only one that sticks with me and doesn’t care whether I behave like a Potter or not.”

  
“Is that why you liked him?”

  
Albus paused for a while. He thought long and Rose was patient as she wait for an answer. Albus then shook his head. “Actually, not just that. I like everything about him.” Albus grinned at the thought of Scorpius. “His smile, his laugh, his stupid arrogant arse, his sarcasm, his sudden pouts, his bright blonde hair, his caring side.” He chuckled. “And especially when he’s taking care of me.”

  
He heard a snort behind him and that was certainly not from Rose.

  
“You’re totally in love, Al.” James walked towards them. “And not so subtly too.”

  
Albus narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

  
James looked at Rose’s and Albus’s joined hands and sighed. “I’m worried about my idiot of a brother of course. You suddenly came marching at Rose like you were about to kill her and when I followed you both, you sounded like you were near tears and then all of a sudden you looked like a love-struck girl.”

  
Albus laughed. He pulled his hands away from Rose before punching James at his ribs. “You make me sound like I’m mad.”

  
“You are.” James smirked. “Madly in love that is.”

  
Albus blushed. “Am not!”

  
“You’re so in love, Al.” Rose rolled her eyes.

  
“Okay I’m not here so that you both can make fun of me.”

  
James and Rose looked at each other before laughing. Albus blushed deeper. James grinned before pulling Albus into a killing choke hold and ruffled his hair. “Sweet, sweet little Al~” He cooed. Albus groaned as he tried to release himself from James.

  
“You’re in love Al.” James said. “I don’t know if it meant that you’re gay or not but what I do know is you like Malfoy and that’s it.”

  
Albus stopped struggling. He looked up to see Rose nodding in agreement. “For now, you don’t have to label your sexuality. It’s enough that you know you’re in love with Malfoy.”

  
Well, he gets his answer now. On to Plan B.

 

**Fourth Year**

  
From the friendly, loving relationship between the Slytherin Duo, had now turned into an arousing, sexual tension. Everyone else seems to notice it and they choose to ignore it.

  
Albus found out how Scorpius likes to tease him with all the soft touches and low whispers. It’s driving Albus crazy. And then he remembered he was also a Slytherin. So he repay back those arousing moments by seductive glances and dirty thoughts to which he writes on a paper before sending it flying to Scorpius who always had a red face whenever he reads it.

  
Funny how he knows what Albus is going to write in it yet he still opens to read it.

  
The sexual tensions are always relieved by midnight snoggings and grinding on each other. They never went further than that. Not until both of them are ready.

  
In this case, Scorpius.

  
Albus is more then ready. It’s odd when Scorpius is the one who initiated it at first and in turn, he was the one who has the most confusion. Albus didn’t mind though. He knows Scorpius feels the same for him and that’s all he needs as reassurance. He can wait for Scorpius and the other can take as long as he want. Albus won’t go anywhere.

  
And that’s what makes their bond so strong.  
Because they trust each other. They didn’t have to say it out loud. One gesture and the other would understand immediately.

  
Ever since he confessed to Rose and James about his feelings for Scorpius, the 3 of them are getting closer again. Like they were when they were kids. Albus still fights with James though and he still tries to hex him. But it’s different now because Scorpius had his back like a snake.

  
They both are snakes really but that’s not the point.

  
Scorpius seems to know when James is about to pull a stupid spell. It peaked Albus’s curiosity and so he asked Scorpius one day while they were snuggling in bed.

  
“I’ve always spent time watching your back incase someone tried to hex you. I sort of could feel it whenever that git is up to trouble.” Scorpius answered. “The feeling is a lot like when you were about to pull a prank. I wouldn’t stop it if it was you of course.”

  
Albus chuckled. “No you wouldn’t. You would join me, you sneaky snake.” Scorpius smirked. “You love this sneaky snake. Admit it.” Albus smiled before pulling Scorpius into a long kiss. “I do.” He whispered.

  
“I love you too, Al.”

 

●

 

Everything seems to go on so perfectly that Scorpius was starting to get anxious. And he was right. He got an owl from his father one morning asking him to bring Albus to the manor for the weekend. He mentioned he would like to meet Scorpius’s new ‘friend’.

  
His father actually wrote it in quotation that Scorpius could almost hear his voice saying it.

  
How did his father found out? He didn’t really know. His father always had his ways around rumours. But he suspects it was from his godmother. Aunt Pansy is never really good at keeping secrets. Scorpius loved her anyways. And he’s glad that Albus loved her too. People always seems to misunderstand Aunt Pansy. She’s just a bit evil at times but she’s actually very kind at heart. Like his father.

  
When Scorpius had told Albus about it, the other’s blood drained from his face and he was pale as a ghost. Just like he was on the first day they were getting sorted into houses. Scorpius smiled and held Albus’s hands in his.

  
“What if he kills me?” Albus said nervously. “If I die, make sure to bury me in Slytherin robes.”

  
Scorpius simply laughed at Albus’s retort. Honestly, he was a bit nervous too. His father may have changed a lot and he was nothing like he was before he had Scorpius. At least that was what aunt Pansy told him. His father had a more open mind and he liked to ‘break tradition’ as he always calls it.

  
Scorpius was terrified everytime his father told him about the pureblood tradition. But he always reassured him that he would never do something like that to Scorpius. And that sometimes traditions are meant to be broken.

  
Another reason to love his lovely father.

  
When his mother left them, Scorpius never understood why. He always saw father treating her well. His father usually would smile to his question and petted his head.

  
_“A forced relationship never usually work, Scorpius. Just like your mother and I, we never really loved each other. And she was in pain, so I let her go.”_

  
Scorpius knows now when he met Albus, how painful it is if you were forced into a relationship with someone you barely know. He can’t imagine having to love someone and that someone is not Albus.

  
_“But fear not, my son. I would never do that to you. You deserve to be happy and to love anyone you want. I just hope you find the right one and one day, bring them to me.” He smiled to Scorpius. “Don’t try to run away. I won’t kill you.”_

  
Scorpius chuckled. He eased his beating heart as he held Albus’s hand tight in his. They stood infront of the manor for while before slowly walked in. He was greeted by the usual scene. His father sat comfortably on the couch in the living room. His legs crossed as his hands holding the newspaper. On his right was a small table with a cup of tea and his wand sitting idly by.

  
“Father.” He called softly. His hands still holding Albus’s shaky ones tightly.

  
His father placed his newspaper down slowly and nodded at Scorpius. He looked down at their intertwined hands before fighting back a smile. Scorpius grinned in return. He felt Albus calm down next to him and was glad that his father did not try to hex him.

  
Wait. Did his father not knew that Albus is a Potter? Is that why he’s accepting this normally?

  
Scorpius cleared his throat. “Father, this is Albus Severus Potter.”

  
His father’s lips turned upright at the name. He wasn’t angry, thank merlin. But he looked like he was going to laugh. Which, to Scorpius’s surprise, he did. Albus seems to smile next to him too.

  
“Has Potter gone mad? Did he really just name his son Albus Severus?” His father’s voice was light and Scorpius wanted to hug him so bad.

  
“Yeah. He’s a bit of a tosser really.” Albus grinned.

  
“Tell me something new.” His father’s smile turned into a wicked smirk, the same one that aunt Pansy likes to give them in class. Albus was taken aback but soon broke into laughter.

  
Yeah. Scorpius can live with this.

  
They head to the dining table for lunch and Albus was back to being his usual chatty self. He seems to get along with Scorpius’s father well.

  
“I never understood uncle Ron.” Albus said. “I’ve met 2 Malfoys now and I like both of them. They were nothing like what he told me.” His father chuckled. “Weasley is a bit of a git, I tell you. Never really liked him, but nothing against him.” He winked and Albus laughed.

  
“I thought you were going to kill me when you found out about me and Scorpius. I was ready to be buried in Slytherin robes.” Albus grinned.

  
His father raised his fork slightly as if to make a point. “That’s one thing that distinguish you from Potter. You’re in Slytherin and you’re proud of it. Slytherins are cunning, well mannered and are great wizards. I’m glad Scorpius met you.”

  
Albus’s cheeks were tinted a soft pink when Scorpius’s father complimented him. “Well, I do have a bit of a trouble in Potions though.”

  
Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You mean a lot of trouble.”

  
His father laughed. “Can’t help you with that, Al. That’s all your Potter genes.” He pointed at Scorpius. “My son is good at it though. You can learn a lot from him.”

  
“Good? He was a genius in Potions. Never really understood how he does so well.” Albus mumbled.

  
“Now that,” Scorpius’s father smirked. “That is Malfoy’s genes.”

  
Scorpius laughed as Albus rolled his eyes.

 

●

 

They went to Mr. Malfoy’s office. He showed Albus a lot of Scorpius’s childhood pictures and Scorpius was blushing the whole time. Albus couldn’t help but cooed at some of them. Mr. Malfoy even said that he would give Albus one if he promise to pass his Potions.

  
Albus would anything to have a picture of 4 year old Scorpius laughing in the bath, naked.  
They were looking at the photo albums and Albus had so much fun that they didn’t realise it was nearly time for dinner. Albus was going to spend the night and he joked to Mr. Malfoy that he might get lost in the big manor.

  
“You can sleep with Scorpius, I wouldn’t mind.” He then smirked. “But don’t forget to put up silencing charms. I wouldn’t want to walk at the hallways and suddenly hearing weird noises.”

  
Albus blushed while Scorpius glared in embarrassment. “Father.” His voice low. Mr. Malfoy laughed and ruffled their hairs before heading towards the door. The blushing duo followed suite.

  
Dinner was pleasant too and Albus felt so at home. He felt like he could relate so much with Mr. Malfoy. Something that he can never do with his biological father. Maybe he should just marry Scorpius and actually take in the Malfoy name just like the blonde suggested.

  
They went to bed and Albus did slept with Scorpius. They didn’t do anything like what Mr. Malfoy thought they would do though. Just some sweet kissing and cuddles to get though the night.

 

●

 

The next morning they packed up to head back to school and Mr. Malfoy gave Albus and Scorpius expensive looking matching silver bracelets. He said it wards off curses and dark spells.

  
“I know you two are little devils and wandering around at night seems to be of the norm. Hogwarts might be safe for the students but I still don’t trust the school. Just make sure to stay safe and keep each other close alright?” Mr. Malfoy smiled before hugging them both.

  
Now that they cleared Scorpius’s family, all that’s left now is to tell Albus’s family.

 

**Fifth Year**

  
Albus smiled at the bracelet he had on as he read the owl Mr. Malfoy sent him.

 

_Al,_

  
_If you would like to, you can join Scorpius, Pansy and me for Christmas this year. Ask for your parent’s permission first though. They might kill me if they found out their precious son is with a Malfoy._

  
_Love, D. Malfoy._

  
_P.S. Scorpius wo_ _uld flip if he knows you’d be spending Christmas with us. All the more reason to love a Malfoy._

 

Albus chuckled. He would love to spend Christmas with the Malfoy family. Plus, his favourite Professor would also be there. Professor Parkinson met him this morning and told him that she would be delighted if he could spend Christmas with them. She grinned before ruffling his messy hair.

  
But the thing is, Albus hadn’t told his parents about him and Scorpius. He asked James, Rose, Lily and even Hugo for advice and they all said that it’ll be fine and that they would accept just the way he is.

  
So, he decided to owl his dad today. Christmas will come in 2 weeks and he only finally had the courage to say it now.

 

_Dad,_

  
_I have been meaning to tell you but I was too scared to do so. I hope you keep and open mind about this._

  
_Me and Scorpius Malfoy are in a relationship. I love him and he’s a great guy. I met his father, Mr. Malfoy too and he’s also very nice and kind._

  
_He invited me over for Christmas this year and I was wondering if I could go?_

  
_Al._

 

Albus took a deep breath. “Make sure it gets to him.” He told their family owl before releasing him.

  
There. It’s done. _I finally told him._

 

●

 

He was spending his time with Scorpius happily and laughing around with James, Rose, Hugo and Lily at the Great Hall when suddenly the Headmistress walked in and called him over.

  
“Your father is here and he wants to see you.”  
Albus a sudden surge of nervousness. He felt Scorpius reaching for his hand and holding it tight. “You’ll be okay.” He smiled encouragingly.

  
“Dad’ll be fine with it. He probably just wants to talk to you.” James winked. “Go get him.”  
Albus sighed. He slowly walked out of the Great Hall and followed McGonagall to the her office. As he walked in, he saw his dad sitting down and waited patiently for him. The headmistress left them two alone.

  
“Dad, I-”

  
“Break up with him.”

  
Albus’s eyes widened. “What?”

  
His dad looked furious. “I said break up with him.” He raised his voice. “I don’t care that you’re gay. You can like any boys you want but not a Malfoy.”

  
“What the hell dad?!” Albus nearly shouted.

  
“Mind your voice, Albus.” His dad hissed.

  
“Scorpius is a great guy. He’s kind and nice. I can’t believe you would discriminate against him.” Albus growled. “And here I thought you would be on my side. Even Mr. Malfoy has no problem with it!”

  
“That’s because Malfoy has lost his mind! He’s crazy and retarded to think a relationship between a Potter and a Malfoy could work!”

  
Albus was so angry for the first time in his life. This man, infront of him right now, is not his father. Tears welled up in his eyes.

  
“I hate you.” His voice barely a whisper as he tried not to cry. He turned before rushing out of the office.

  
As he ran, he bumped into Scorpius and his tears immediately fell down. Scorpius pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead softly. Behind him were James, Rose, Lily and Hugo. James balled his hands up in a fist.

  
“Where is he?!” His voice rough and angry. Albus hugged Scorpius tighter. “In the office.” His voice muffled. He saw James rushed past them and he knows damn well where he’s headed. He doesn’t care. What he needs right now is to get away from here.

  
“Rose, get Professor Parkinson for me.” Scorpius’s voice was calm. Rose nodded before she ran off.

  
“Al,” He called out gently. “Pack your stuffs yeah? Let’s head to the manor.”

  
Albus nodded.

  
“Lily, Hugo, tell the headmistress we’re heading home early.”

  
They head to the Slytherin dorm and went pass the students who were eyeing them curiously. Albus sat on the bed, curled up while Scorpius packed up his clothes for him. There was a knock on the door before Professor Parkinson showed up with a worried expression. She shuts the door close before pulling Albus into a tight hug.

  
“That bastard.” She gritted through her teeth. “He’ll pay for what he’s done.”

  
Albus sobbed miserably into Professor Parkinson’s arms. He can’t make out words and he felt so hated. His own father just..

  
“Can you get us to the manor, aunt Pans? I’d like to tell father what happened.” Scorpius said as he held the now fully packed bag in his left arm. Professor Parkinson reached out to hold Scorpius’s hand while her other still hugging Albus. In a second, they apparated into the manor.

  
His father was at his study as usual and was surprised to see them.

  
“What’s going-” His words were cut off when he saw a crying Albus.

  
“It was the damn bastard.” Professor Parkinson hissed. “That stupid idiot dumb headed homophobic Potter!”

  
Scorpius watched as his father’s face twisted into what seems like a surprised expression before turning into a sad one. He bent down to the crying Albus and petted his head softly.

  
“It’s because Scorpius is a Malfoy isn’t it?” His voice was gentle as he asked.

  
Albus was hesitant at first but nodded his head slowly.

  
Scorpius’s eyes widened. He thought that it was because Albus was gay. The fact that it was because of he’s a Malfoy made his blood boil. Judging by aunt Pansy’s face, she was surprised too. And she quickly turned it into anger.

  
His dad, however, looked as if he expected this. He sighed. “Let him rest in your room Scorpius.” He turned towards the fireplace. “I’ll go talk to him.” He stood there for a while before he took out his wand and apparated.

 

●

 

Albus spend his time snuggling up against Scorpius and sometimes aunt Pansy, she insisted to be called that, would come up and peppered him with kisses.

  
He’s already 15 but he felt like he’s 7 around these people. He felt comfortable and loved.  
Mr. Malfoy was gone overnight. Albus really hoped that he didn’t get into a fight with his father. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him. When he told this to aunt Pansy, she surprisingly smiled and said,

“They’re grown ups. Grown ups have their own way with things. You don’t have to worry, Al.”

  
Albus certainly didn’t see his father as a grown up. Even though he’s nearly 40 years old, he still acted like an immature kid at times. Take the sudden outburst of anger that was directed at Albus as a prove.

  
“Go to sleep, Al. I’m sure father will be back soon. Don’t worry.” Scorpius said to him as he pulled Albus into a warm hug. He buried his face onto Scorpius’s neck and breathed in his scent, instantly calming down.

  
He fell asleep that night. A dreamless sleep.  
He woke up the next morning feeling well rested. He thank Scorpius and aunt Pansy for that.

  
When they head for breakfast that morning, Mr. Malfoy is still nowhere to be seen. It’s been 2 nights in a row now. Albus fidgeted in his seat. Aunt Pansy seems to catch on fast.  
“It’ll be alright Al.” She grinned. “Draco is smart and wise. He won’t do anything stupid. Be patient, yeah? He’ll be back soon with a dumb Potter behind, grovelling for forgiveness.”

  
And she was right. Mr. Malfoy did come back and behind him was his father looking as guilty as he had ever been. His green eyes laid upon Albus’s green ones and he immediately avoid his father’s gaze. Scorpius smiled softly. He kissed Albus’s cheeks, right infront of everyone before heading to the reading room along with aunt Pansy and Mr. Malfoy.

  
It was an awkward 5 minute silence between them before his father decided to take a seat infront of him. The man sighed deep and tired. Probably was lectured by Mr. Malfoy nonstop.

  
“You know, I never knew what it was like to have a father.” He let out a small chuckle. A sad one. “As a result, I never knew how to behave like one. Your mother was always the one who is better than me in these things. When she left, and I had to take charge, I have to say it was very nerve wrecking. I was constantly worried that I would say the wrong thing. So I decided to behave like a friend instead of a father.”

  
Albus winced. That’s probably why he’s so immature at times.

  
“Well, I guess that didn’t really work either.” He looked up at Albus. “I’m sorry Al.” He looked sincere when he said it. “I had a lot of things in my mind and I wasn’t acting like myself. I didn’t mean to say that to you and you know I love you. I only want what’s best for you.”

  
“Scorpius is what’s best for me.” Albus said quickly. His eyed cold as they stare at his father. He need to make it clear so that his father understands. His intentions, whatever it is that he felt for Scorpius, is serious.

  
His father’s lips turned into a smile. The wrinkles near his eyes were visible as his eyes squinted slightly. “I know. And I understand that.” He chuckled. “If you spend Christmas with the Malfoys this year, ask him to come over and spend with the Potters next year.” He shook his head. “James would punch me again if I make you cry.”

  
Albus laughed. “Wait what? James punched you?”

  
His father rolled his eyes, the smile still tugging on his lips. “Yeah he did. In the office. It felt weird to be punched by your own son. It’s like looking at a mirror.”

  
Albus smiled. Yeah. He can live with this.

 

**Sixth Year**

  
Albus groaned when he felt a sudden shiver on his body.

  
“Wake up lazy ass.” An all too familiar voice rang in the room. “I have Quidditch practice today and like it or not, you’re helping me with it.”

  
Albus squinted his eyes. Scorpius is all set up in his gear looking very edible with the striking blonde hair and those leather gloves. He fought the urge to lick his lips.

  
“Go away!”

  
He heard Scorpius laughing and if it weren’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is.

  
“Come onn Al. I’m team Captain and I can’t afford to be late.”

  
“Then go on without me.”

  
He felt Scorpius climbing on the bed and he knows what’s coming next. And he knows that he won’t be able to say no to it.

  
“You know I’ll never go anywhere without you.” Scorpius whispered as he lay a soft kiss on Albus’s neck. “Come on. I’m handling the tryouts today. You can laugh at the hopeless 1st and 2nd years. Plus, you’ll get to see me fly. That’s a bonus.”

  
Albus really do like to see Scorpius fly. Only because the other seems to enjoy flying so much and he likes to see the joyful grin on his face whenever the win. He’s a like a small fluffball when he’s flying.

  
“Alright.” Albus slowly got up. Scorpius still sat in between his thighs, a winning smirk on his face. “Don’t get mad at me if I’m distracting you.”

  
Scorpius laughed. He leaned in for a short kiss before pulling away slightly. “You always manage to distract me Al. I’m not sure there is a day that my eyes aren’t on your sweet ass.”

  
Albus pulled Scorpius into a long, less decent kiss. “Your eyes on my sweet ass yet you did nothing to it.”

  
He felt Scorpius stiffened and regretted what he said for a bit. But then he saw Scorpius smiling and all his resolve crumbles down.

  
“Hey, soon okay? I want to make it good for you.”

  
Albus grinned wickedly at the answer. He wrapped his legs around Scorpius and pulled the taller down. Scorpius gave a slight surprised yelp before quickly steadied himself, caging Albus accidentally. “If you don’t do it soon, I might force you to do it.” He whispered seductively before nibbling on Scorpius’s ear, earning him a throaty moan.

  
“Fuck Al,” He groaned, kissing the smaller roughly.

  
“Yes Scorpius.” Albus chuckled. “Fuck Al.”

 

●

 

The tryouts were not as much as a disaster than what Albus had expected. Most of the talking were done by Albus though. He wanted to intimidate the juniors so that they won’t go against the team captain. Of course, Scorpius just smiled at this and stood back.

  
Most of the 2nd years are good flyers. Some of them might be really good seekers. He spotted a few skilful chasers and pointed them out. Scorpius nodded in agreement. While they stood next to each other, eyeing the juniors, Albus couldn’t seem to ignore a group of girls who were hiding no so subtly behind a pillar not far from where they were standing.

  
They were giggling and pointing at the both of them and started to whisper with each other.

  
Albus sighed. He wanted to just stomp towards the girls and chased them away but Scorpius probably wouldn’t approve of that. He said that we’re supposed to be ‘gentle’ with girls. Albus snorted. Gentle. Yeah right. Scorpius wasn’t gentle with girls either. He’s gentle with Albus sure, but he seems to treat girls as if he treats all other boys.

  
Equal treatment.

  
His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist. “You’re scowling, Al.” Scorpius chuckled. “The kids are scared.”

  
Was he scowling? He didn’t realise that. When he looked up, some of the kids that noticed him nearly fell off the broom. Albus didn’t realise he was scaring them. He smiled. “Hey careful up there. We don’t want any potential chasers to fall off on their tryouts and get sent to Madam Pomfrey.”

  
The kids seems to relaxed at that and regained their posture.

  
“See, told you they were scared.” Scorpius’s hands held his waist tighter, slightly tickling him. Albus glared jokingly before slapping his hand away.

  
“Ha ha very funny Scorp.”

  
Scorpius laughed. He went off to teach some of the juniors on the basics and left Albus standing at the sides, smiling alone.

  
He was alone until the girls just now started to approach him. They looked a bit younger than him. Probably in their fourth or fifth year. 2 of them are Ravenclaw and one of them is a Hufflepuff.

  
“Hey, Al.” One of the Ravenclaw giggled. “Can we ask you a question?”

  
Albus didn’t mind people calling him Al. No one calls him by his last name anyways. They said it didn’t really suite him. Scorpius calls him Potter sometimes when he’s angry. He’s used to getting approached by strangers and they straight away called him Al even though that was the first time they talked.

  
“What’s up?”

  
The girls started giggling again. Albus raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

  
“Well, is it true that you’re going out with Malfoy?” The Hufflepuff girl asked.

  
Albus didn’t really know what to say to that. Are they going out? I mean they are in a mutual relationship but they never really talked about it that much. They aren’t really the type to talk about serious things anyways. More of a ‘go with the flow’ kind of nature, as the muggles like to say. He thought about it for a while and glanced at Scorpius who was busy showing the kids how to ride a broom properly.

  
“Something like that, yeah.” Albus answered. “Why?”

  
The girls giggled again and Albus swore these are one of the reasons he’s not interested in girls. He can never figure out what they’re thinking. At least with Scorpius, their minds and actions are linked. Because they are both guys and both had dicks. Which Albus enjoy sucking at night.

  
“We just thought that you two looked really cute, that’s all.” The girls giggled for the nth time before running off. Leaving a confused Albus. It almost looked like the girls just.. gave Albus and Scorpius their blessing? Or some sort.

  
Merlin, girls are so complicated.

  
When he turned back to the field, Scorpius was looking at him. There was an unreadable expression on his face before he smiled and waved at Albus. Albus waved back and decided to ignore the sudden change in Scorpius’s mood.

  
Albus decided to sit under the shade and hid himself from the sun for a while. Quidditch tryouts took longer than usual and Albus is getting hungry. His pout must have shown on his face because it took one look from Scorpius before he herded the juniors back together and ended the tryouts.

  
Scorpius walked up to him with a grin before pulling him into a kiss, surprising Albus. When they pulled away, he noticed some of the juniors blushed. Albus did too.

  
“What are you doing?!” He slightly pushed Scorpius away, his face starting to heat up. Scorpius never kissed him in public before. They held hands and touched each other in public but kissing? No. This was the first and Albus wondered what brought it up.

  
“You look so cute pouting I couldn’t resist.” Scorpius chuckled. He’s still holding Albus in place, not letting him go. Albus knew struggling was futile so he didn’t struggle. “Thank you for being patient.” He grinned.

  
Albus rolled his eyes. He hid the fact that he was slightly proud when Scorpius complimented him. “You’re welcome. Now can we please go and get something to eat? I’m starving.”

  
Scorpius looked around for a while and saw that they were alone. He pulled Albus for a kiss again and grinned when Albus kissed him back. “I’m heading for the showers first.” He smirked. “Join me?”

  
Albus know that wasn’t a question.

 

●

 

Albus’s head spun dizzily. His hands gasping the wooden wall for life as Scorpius on his knees, sucking Albus ever so slowly. The git had been going at it for at least 15 minutes now and it’s driving Albus mad.

  
He licked over the head slightly before engulfing Albus’s cock inside his mouth. Albus groaned. Scorpius bobbed his head up and down slowly at first as his hands worked up Albus’s balls. He picked up his rhythm and started to suck harder and faster.

  
Albus was near. “Scorp- fuck”

  
And then the hot mouth pulled away and Albus whined at the loss. He had 3 orgasms denial now and his eyes are starting to tear up. He’s writhing and his knees are shaking.

“Scorpius please.” He begged.

  
The blonde teased him again by licking under his shaft all the way up to the head where he kissed it softly. Tongue barely touching Albus’s dick and his breath ghosted over it. Albus twitched.

  
“Please what, Potter?”

  
He shuts his eyes. Scorpius is angry at him. He is definitely angry at him. But Albus can’t seem to figure out why. He bit his lips as he tried to think but nothing seems to came up on his mind. Nothing other than he wanted to come so badly in Scorpius’s hot, wet mouth.

  
“Please let me come.” His voice came out hoarse and he was trembling from head to toe. The shower ran down his body and Scorpius had ordered him to stand still. So he’s trying his best to obey. One more orgasm denial and his legs might just give up. He whimpered when Scorpius started to suck him again. Deep and nice. Just like he knows how Albus likes it.

  
Albus needs to think of something to calm Scorpius down or he’s not going to last. He’s barely breathing when his dick hit behind Scorpius’s throat.

  
And when he hallows his cheeks, Albus nearly screamed.

  
“I’m sorry.” He managed to voice out. “I don’t ah” He moaned. “I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry.” He said as his tears started to fall. “I’m sorry Scorpius. So please-” He begged again. “Please let me come.”

  
He could feel Scorpius smiling and he was so _so_ glad he apologised.

  
“Good boy.” Scorpius’s own voice was rough and low. He stood up and kissed Albus wetly. He pushed Albus towards the wooden stall behind him and started to grind their dicks together.

  
The delicious friction bring waves of pleasure and Albus is so close to coming. He bucked his hips up to meet Scorpius’s own rough ones. Scorpius started to grind faster and harder and Albus threw his head back. His hands wrapped around Scorpius’s neck as he came all over their bodies.

  
It didn’t take long for Scorpius to follow him. The blonde hid his face on Albus’s shoulder and bit at the bruised spot. His dick twitched and he groaned as he came.

  
They rested against each other for a while before Albus pulled Scorpius into a soft gentle kiss. “What did I do?” He breathed against Scorpius’s lips. The taller seems embarrassed for a second before he shrugged. “Nothing.”

  
Albus frowned. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.” He parted to look at Scorpius. “You called me Potter and you only do that whenever you’re very angry. So, what did I do? If you don’t tell me then I’m going to accidentally do it again without realising. I hate it when you’re angry. Especially if it’s directed at me.”

  
Scorpius looked down at the running water. His earlier confidence all came crumbling down and he felt so small even though his build is bigger than Albus’s.

  
“I got,” He paused before taking a deep breath. “I got a bit jealous that’s all.” He was muttering and Albus can barely hear it. But he heard it alright. He pulled Scorpius into another kiss before grinning.

  
“Yeah? Why?” Albus is obviously in a good mood and Scorpius wants to kiss that smugness from his face. He didn’t answer Albus and told him to drop it instead. Albus furrowed his brows and he thought hard. It’s not because of the juniors. He wasn’t in any way particularly close to them.

  
His eyes never leaving Scorpius as he watched the blonde reaching for the soap.  
The only ones that were close to him at the time was,

  
“Is it because of the girls?”

  
Seeing Scorpius slightly jumped and dropped the soap totally indicates that Albus was right. Albus laughed and Scorpius blushed madly. He walked over to hug the taller and kissed the back of his neck. “Do you want to know what they were asking?” Scorpius stiffened but Albus continued anyways. “They were actually asking if we were together.” Albus waited for Scorpius to respond.

  
“And?”

  
Albus smiled. He hugged Scorpius tighter. “And I said yes.” He turned Scorpius around so that they were facing each other. He wrapped his hands around the taller’s neck. They felt so perfect there. As if they were made to be wrapped around Scorpius like that. Albus pulled him down into a kiss. When they pulled away, Albus chuckled. “I love you.”

  
Scorpius pulled Albus closer to him. “I love you too.”

  
And then they went for another round of heated blowjobs.

 

●

 

Lunch was magnificent. Partly because Albus was so damn hungry. They took an hour and a half in the shower and it’s all Scorpius’s fault. He didn’t mind it though. He gets to see a hot angry Malfoy and a sweet blushing Scorpius at the same time. He grinned.

  
“Well someone is obviously in a good mood.” Rose said as she sat next to Albus at the Great Hall. Albus raised an eyebrow. Some of the Slytherins were glaring at Rose for sitting at the Slytherin table but the red head didn’t care. She turned to Scorpius who was drinking his juice instead. “You’ll come over for Christmas right?”

  
Scorpius choked on his juice.

  
Albus laughed and nearly fell of the chair earning him a kick on his shin under the table.

  
Rose chuckled. “We’re celebrating at the Burrows this Christmas. Uncle Bill and Aunt Ginny aren’t coming back this year so dad thought granny would be lonely.” Rose said as she sneakily steal Albus’s chicken wing.

  
“The Burrow? That’ll be a bit of too much pressure on Scorpius don’t you think? I mean, with all the Weasleys and Potters unite.” Albus said. He saw Scorpius cringing at the corner of his eyes and grinned in return.

  
Rose laughed. “He’ll have to get used to it then if he’s planning on continuing to date you.” She stood up. “Oh don’t bother to ask your father, Malfoy. Uncle Harry had already asked him beforehand. You can just pack up and come with us.”

  
“Dad did?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

  
Rose shrugged. “Yeah. I guess he made up with Mr. Malfoy after the whole drama.” She ruffled Albus’s hair. “See you later sweetie Al.”  
When Rose went off to join Lily at the Gryffindor table, Albus saw Scorpius shrinking in his seat. He smiled. “It’ll be alright. They would love you.”

 

●

 

The whole journey in the train, Scorpius was silent. One hand intertwined with Albus while another is holding up a book. It’s probably a continuation of the book that he was reading the first day they both met. Scorpius quite like the writer. Albus leaned onto Scorpius and laid his head on his shoulder. He peaked over at the book.

  
“Is this the 2nd one? I thought you read that one already.” He played with Scorpius’s long fingers. “This is the 4th one actually. I read the 2nd one in our 3rd year remember?” Scorpius reminded.

  
“Oh yeah the time where you cried yourself to sleep because the main character died?”

  
Albus received a jab on his side and chuckled. “I did not cry.” Scorpius smiled.

  
Albus rolled his eyes. “Sure you didn’t. You sneak into my bed and slept with me that night because you’re too sad.”

  
“Hey, I quite like the main character thank you very much. He’s a strong and willed man. For him to die and leave his wife behind was quite sad.” Scorpius rested his head on Albus’s as he breathed in his scent.

  
“Seriously guys. Go get a room.” Rose kicked Albus. He glared at her before resting back against Scorpius.

  
“Didn’t know you read romance books Malfoy. I meant, Scorpius.” Lily said as she chewed on her chocolate frogs.

  
“Rather than a romance book, it’s more of a thrilling and mysterious adventure really. The romance was just a side story to add more taste to the book.” Scorpius explained. “I liked reading something where I could learn a lot of new stuffs. This book taught me a lot about life and emotions that I didn’t know existed.”

  
Rose laughed. “Oh? I thought Al taught you that.”

  
Scorpius lips turned into a playful smirk as he kissed Albus’s forehead. “He taught me more than that.” Albus blushed while Lily made a vomiting noise. “Go away you guys are disgusting.”

  
The train started to slow down and they halted to a stop. “We’re here.” Rose jumped up. “Let’s go!”

  
Albus never let go of Scorpius’s hand even when they got off the train. He knows that Scorpius is nervous and he wanted to be by his side at all times, encouraging him.

 

●

The Burrow was, how do Scorpius put it.. Different than any normal house would be. It’s a bit crooked and it looks like it’s been there for a long time. The interior however, is very nice and pleasing to the eyes that Scorpius thought, he didn’t mind spending Christmas here.

  
He do wish his father would have been able to come along. But the old man wasn’t to keen on the idea of the Burrow and even made a distorted face when he had presented it to him. When he told this to Mr. Potter, the older seems to laugh as if he understands why his father doesn’t want to go anywhere near it. _Old people are suspicious_ , Scorpius thought.

  
As he walked in, he was greeted by an old lady, probably around his grandmother’s age. She had the same red hair as Rose and Lily did. Her smile was warm and gentle and he was instantly reminded of grandmother. Grandmother wasn’t much of a talker but she likes to hug Scorpius and gave him sweets everytime they met. She told him once that she always wanted more than one kid and father rolled his eyes in return.

  
Scorpius sat down next to Albus at the couch. He was surprised that it made a funny noise.

  
“Oh don’t mind that dear. The couch is a bit of an oldie. He’s a bit creaky here and there but you can still sit on it.” The old lady, whom she called herself as Molly, grinned at him. “You stay here with Albus. I still have some business in the kitchen.” She exclaimed.

  
“It’s Al, grandma.” Albus rolled his eyes.

  
Molly seems to ignore it and rush off to the kitchen instead.

  
Mr. Potter is out at the garden looking at some of the plants with Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley is at the kitchen helping Molly and Lily, Hugo and Rose are nowhere to be seen. Mr. Potter said that James would arrive later in the evening. He told them he had some work left to deal with.

  
And now, Scorpius was left alone with Albus in the living room.

  
“So,” Albus started. “It wasn’t that bad was it?” Scorpius laughed. He leaned forward to kiss Albus and he other returned it ever so willingly. “No. It wasn’t bad at all.” Their lips met again and suddenly someone cleared his throat.

  
Albus nearly jumped off the couch and fell over. Luckily, Scorpius took a hold of him and steadied him. Albus glared at the intruder.

  
“Uncle George.” Albus gritted his teeth. A blush over his cheeks.

  
“Oh don’t mind me.” This, _‘Uncle George’_ said sneakily as he drink his coffee in his mug. “I’ll just be on my way.” A smirk tugging on his lips as he walked towards the stairs.

  
“He’s always been a cockblock.” Mr. Potter walked in with a smile on his face. Mr. Weasley followed behind him. “With the same mug and the same face.” He looked sad for a while before Mr. Weasley nudged him.

  
“Speaking of,” Mr. Potter grinned. “I haven’t introduced you to my best mate here. This is Ron. Ron, Scorpius Malfoy.”

  
Mr. Weasley seems to narrow his eyes a bit. “ _Malfoy_.” The way the words played on his mouth was a bit irritating and Scorpius decided to return the favour.

  
“ _Weasley_.” He said the name just like how his father always did.

  
Mr. Potter looked surprised for a moment before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. Mr. Weasley on the other hand is still narrowing his eyes at Scorpius. “You sound and look just like him.” His voice low.

“Like a perfect replica.”

  
Scorpius fought the urge to roll his eyes and gave him an earnest smile instead. “Well, I am his son. And I’m very proud of that fact.” He paused. “Sir.” He pressed on the word.

  
Albus next to him was shaking with laughter while Mr. Potter looked like he was about to die.

  
Mr. Weasley squinted his eyes. He pointed 2 fingers from his eyes to Scorpius. “I have my eyes on you. Malfoy.” He said as he backed away slowly into the kitchen.

  
Scorpius understands now why his father cringed at the name Weasley. These Weasleys seems like a nightmare. “Are Weasleys always this weird?” There’s an overly happy grandma who’s in love with her old couch, and a cockblock coffee lover who holds an odd looking mug, and an idiot weirdo who has a secret grunge on Malfoys. Scorpius wants to slam his head on the wall.

  
_‘Father help me.’_ He said to himself.

  
He turned to Albus and pinched him once to stop the other from laughing. It didn’t work though since his laugh only grows louder.

  
“Very funny Potter.” He frowned. Albus’s laughed slowly calmed as he grinned at Scorpius. “Sorry, Malfoy.” He said it short with a giggle. Scorpius pinched the other again.

  
“Behave.” Albus looked so happy that Scorpius couldn’t hold back his smile.

  
Scorpius seems to notice that Mr. Potter was looking at the 2 of them with a longing expression. As if he was reminiscing his old days. But Mr. Potter and his father were enemies back then right? So why does he had such an expression? He shook the thought off and decided to focus on the grinning boy beside him instead.

  
“Lunch is ready!” Molly called out in a sing a song voice.

  
Here goes nothing. Scorpius stood up with his hand intertwined with Albus. They walked towards the table in his stomach immediately growled.

  
The odd ‘Uncle George’ also came down from the stairs, still holding his mug and still had the expression from before.

  
Rose, Hugo and Lily appeared from the kitchen and rushed off to fight for the chairs. Albus managed to grab two seats quickly before anyone could separate them. By anyone, he meant Mr. Weasley with his still squinted eyes.

  
Scorpius might slam his head on the wall for real. Thank Merlin Albus distracted him by pulling him to sit down. His hands rested on Scorpius’s thighs.

  
“Stop that Ron.” Mrs. Weasley walked towards them. “You look like a crazy bloke.” She smiled before sitting next to her husband. “Hello, Scorpius. Nice to meet you.”  
Scorpius returned the smile with his own.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley.”

  
Rose is already halfway through her lunch while Lily and Hugo was fighting for the pie. Everyone doesn’t seem to mind them. Their eyes were focused on Scorpius instead.

  
Albus smiled as he started to eat. He followed him and dig in as well. He stopped when everyone was looking at him. Apart from Hugo, Lily and Rose.

  
He stopped eating. “Is there something wrong?”

  
“You look exactly like him.” Molly said.

  
“You even eat like him.” Mrs. Weasley remarked.

  
“Your behaviour is just like his.” Uncle George laughed.

  
“Maybe it is him.” Mr. Weasley glared.

  
“Cute isn’t he.” Mr. Potter chuckled.

  
And now the eyes all turned towards Mr. Potter. Scorpius was glad.

  
“You don’t say,” Mrs. Weasley grinned.

  
“Harry shut up.” Mr Weasley rolled his eyes.

  
Albus simply laughed. He seems to know what was going on but Scorpius didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to intrude. So he continued on eating with silence.

  
He was interrupted again when he heard Mr. Weasley saying, “There’s not a speck of Greengrass on you.” And he stiffened. Albus noticed and he immediately looked up.

  
The mood was suddenly awkward and Scorpius wasn’t hungry anymore.

  
“I uh,” He stood up slowly. “I need to get some fresh air.” He walked away as he held back all of his emotions. He’s not supposed to show them. No. Malfoys don’t show their weaknesses to anyone.

  
As he stood outside, the cold air blew on his face and the white snow that fall down his boots seems to calm him down. He knew they were going to brought up his mother but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. He swore he would keep his cool but he’s not as strong as his father in that sense.

  
He felt arms wrapping him into a hug and he knew whose arms it was. He raised one arm up so that Albus could hug him from his side before hugging Albus back. They fit perfectly against each other.

  
“I’m sorry.” Albus whispered. His warm breath ghosted over Scorpius’s neck. Scorpius chuckled softly. “It’s alright. I expected it anyways.” He turned down to look at Albus and noticed the shorter’s cheeks turned rosy pink due to the cold. “You however have been apologising a lot lately.” He joked. Albus laughed.

  
“Well Potters tend to make a lot of mistakes.” He snuggled closer. “I don’t mind apologising a hundred times if it meant getting to see you smile again.”

  
Scorpius brushed the snow off of Albus’s hair before kissing his forehead. “Look who’s all in the romantic mood.” He bent down slightly and kissed his nose. “I like it though.” He then pulled Albus into a kiss. They shared the heat through their mouth. Tongue dancing against one another as Albus let out a soft moan.

  
Albus always knew how to cheer Scorpius up. He always knew how to comfort him and bring back the usual sarcastic Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius loved him so much for that. And at that moment, he decided to himself.

  
He’ll give what his lover wants tonight.

  
Maybe he could call it as a Christmas present.

  
When they walked back inside, Mr. Weasley apologised. It seems forced but he apologised and that’s all he needed. Scorpius smiled before shaking his head. He told them not to worry.

  
The awkward mood was then replaced by a lovely one when Molly brings out chocolate chip muffins. Everyone was fighting for it, even Albus. Mr. Potter managed to snatch 2 and Mr. Weasley took 3. Rose was a sneaky bastard as she ran off with 4 in her hands. Uncle George was also exactly like Rose as he took 4 for himself. Lily only took one and Hugo took 2. Mrs. Weasley said that she didn’t want it so Scorpius took the last one. Albus had 3 in his hands though. He gave up one to Scorpius with a pout.

  
Scorpius laughed. “Eat it, Al. I already have one.” He smiled when Albus insisted on giving it to him. “Take it, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You don’t want me to get angry do you?” He teasingly threatened. Scorpius chuckled in response before giving the other a peck on his cheek.

  
“No, Al. You’re scary when you’re angry.” He took the muffin and have one bite before returning it into Albus’s hands. “There. I’m full. Eat the rest.” Albus rolled his eyes but he ate it nonetheless.

  
Their lovely banter seems to be witnessed by everybody else in the room. Albus didn’t seem to notice but Scorpius could see their eyes glued on the two of them. He tried his best not to get embarrassed.

 

●

 

Dinner was pleasant. Scorpius was slowly fitting in the family. He’s still a bit awkward around Mr. Weasley but Albus said Mr. Weasley himself is awkward so Scorpius didn’t really mind that.

  
Mr. Potter however had disappeared after dinner. He said he had business to attend to. Scorpius didn’t miss the exchange of smirk between Albus and Mr. Potter. He’ll ask Albus about it later. The other won’t be able to hide anything from Scorpius if he wants to find out.

  
The whole family was seated infront of the fireplace. Albus and Scorpius cuddled up on the couch a bit further away from the rest of the family. A knitted blanket wrapped them both to keep them warm. It was quite and a few murmurs or whispers were heard. Everyone seems to enjoy the calm.

  
“I have a present for you.” Albus smiled. “Oh? Can I have it now?” Scorpius laughed when Albus pinched him on his ribs. “Open it tomorrow.”

  
As Albus snuggled closer to him, Scorpius buried his face onto Albus’s hair. Just like he always did. He could so this forever, Scorpius thought. As he breathed in the scent, there was a change in smell. Albus didn’t really smelt like he used to. The boy always had this caramel, honey scent to him. Now it’s mostly, “Peppermint?” He asked involuntarily. He noticed a slight blush on Albus’s cheeks.

  
“Yeah.” He fiddled with Scorpius’s hands. “I accidentally took your shampoo when I was washing up. Forgot to tell you.”

  
Scorpius hummed. “No wonder it smells familiar.” He smirked. “I quite like it. You smell of me.”

  
Albus’s blush deepen. “Piss off.” And Scorpius knows, Albus must have liked smelling like him too.

  
The green eyes looked up at him. “I’m surprised you could tell the difference.”

  
Scorpius laughed. “I notice every little things about you, Al. Like it or not.” He entangled his hand with Albus’s and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He does that a lot and Albus didn’t complain so.

  
They stayed there in comfortable silence for a while before everyone started to get up and head to bed.

  
As they walked upstairs, Scorpius was a little bit nervous. He tried to hide it but Albus seems to notice.

  
“You alright?”

  
“Yeah.” He replied short.

  
Albus wasn’t really convinced but he chose to ignore it which Scorpius is really thankful for. He needs to compose himself. He doesn’t want to be the only one enjoying this. He wants to make it good for Albus too.

  
He must.

  
They laid together on the bed. Both didn’t say anything. Albus reached for his wand and locked the door. He placed a few privacy charms above some locking spells. He turned to Scorpius and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Alright so spit it out.”

  
Scorpius could feel a lump in his throat. He wants to do this. He has decided to do it. But he doesn’t know how to start. It was usually Albus who initiated these things and-

  
“You’re not the only one that notices the little things you know.”

  
Scorpius turned to look at Albus.

  
“I know you’re anxious about something and I’m not sure what but my guess is its about me.” He smiled. “Look if this is about,” Albus paused. He looked concerned and Scorpius wants to punch himself for making Albus have that face on Christmas night. “If this is about us having sex, I can wait. I mean, I know I told you that I want it a lot but if you’re not ready we can always put this off until-”

  
Scorpius cuts Albus off with a kiss. He felt all his doubts were washed away thanks to Albus. The other moaned as Scorpius pushed his tongue inside his mouth.

  
Scorpius straddled Albus so that the other was beneath him laying on the bed. He was set in between Albus’s legs. As he kissed him, his hands reached for a pillow. “Lift your hips.” He breathed into Albus’s mouth. Albus complied and lifted his hips immediately. Scorpius placed the pillow under it. He needed Albus to be as comfortable as possible.

  
It’s their first time after all.

  
Albus pulled Scorpius down for another kiss. His erection strained in his pants and as he grind up, he could feel Scorpius’s own erection. He moaned.

  
“Too many clothing.”

  
Scorpius chuckled. “Well it is snowing so.”

  
Albus rolled his eyes before pulling on the blonde’s sweater, urging him to take it off. Scorpius did. Swiftly at that too. Albus revelled at Scorpius’s muscled body. He leaned in to suck on Scorpius’s neck as his hands roamed against his broad chest. “Thank Merlin for Quidditch.” He whispered.

  
Scorpius grinned. He pushed Albus back down and connected their lips together again. “Glad you like it.” He started to pull off Albus’s sweater.

  
In mere seconds their trousers were off too and they were both a naked mess on the bed. Scorpius nearly lost his focus when Albus grind up. “Fuck Al, don’t.” He held Albus’s hips still.

  
Albus whined in protest.

  
“Patience.” Scorpius told him. He reached for his wand and summoned a bottle of lube from his bag. Albus watched with lustful eyes.

  
“Listen, I don’t want to rush things alright? We’ll take this as slow as possible. If it’s hurting, tell me.” He looked at Albus and the boy nodded. “I don’t want to be the only one to feel good.”

  
Albus wrapped his legs around Scorpius and pulled him down just like he did before. He grind his hips up and Scorpius let out a throaty moan.

  
“You won’t hurt me if you fuck me nicely.”

  
“For fuck’s sake Al.”

  
Albus chuckled in response as he kissed Scorpius. It was then he felt a wet finger circling around his entrance before pushing in. He threw his head back.

  
“Hurts?”

  
He shook his head. “More.”

  
Scorpius added another finger. He slowly started to finger Albus and Albus swore he was seeing stars.

  
“Fuck,” Scorpius cursed. “Have you done this before Al?”

  
“Finger myself?” Albus moved his hips on Scorpius’s fingers. “Yeah. Few times.” He moaned when those sinful fingers hit the right spot in him. “F-fuck Scor-”

  
Scorpius curled his fingers and pushed them further earning himself the most delicious moans from Albus.

  
“Fuck me. Now.”

  
Scorpius laughed. “You’re very demanding aren’t you.” He pulled out his fingers slowly. He reached for the lube and coated himself in it.

  
“I am when it comes to you.” Albus whined. “Please Scorpius. I need it.”

  
The taller smiled and leaned in to kiss Albus softly and slowly, savouring all the writhing and the sweet sounds that came out of Albus’s mouth. He pushed inside of Albus slowly.

  
Scorpius gritted his teeth. “You’re tight.” He fought the urge to just slam inside Albus. The boy beneath him was shaking. His eyes close and his hands grasping at the bed sheets. Scorpius continued to push in inch by inch until he’s buried fully inside of Albus.

  
Albus was panting and gasping. His head was dizzy. It hurts but the stretch feels so good he nearly came.

  
“Move.”

  
Scorpius did. He pulled back until he’s nearly out and slammed back in. Albus’s toes curl.  
He repeated it. Thrusting in and out slow and deep.

  
“Fuck,” Albus moaned. “Faster. Please.”

  
Scorpius leaned back in again and kissed Albus messily. He gained his rhythm thrusting fast and hard. Albus was a mess under him. Everything that came out of the boy’s mouth was inaudible. The bed creaked at every thrust and the room was filled with filthy sounds of slapping skins. Scorpius reached down to stroke Albus’s hard cock.

  
“Scorpius don’t-” Albus arched his body as. He felt it pooling in his stomach. His vision turned white as he came hard. Scorpius buried his face in Albus neck and could feel that he’s also near. Few more rapid thrusts and he came spurting inside of Albus.

  
They laid like that for a while. Both of them panting hard and neither said a word. Until Albus started to laugh. Scorpius grinned at the tingling voice before pulling out of Albus and laid next to him.

  
“That was damn good.” Albus sighed happily. “Merlin this is like the best Christmas ever.”

  
Scorpius was so glad that Albus enjoyed it. He was so glad that they finally did it. He was so so glad to the point that they started the 2nd round.

 

●

 

Christmas morning was as good as it can be. It was hectic with everyone fighting to open presents and eating cookies at the same time. Molly gave Scorpius a beautiful green knitted sweater.

  
“I didn’t know what colour you prefer.” She said. “So I went with green to match your house. And I knitted on the letter S on it. Hope you like it.”

  
Scorpius grinned. “I love it. Thank you.”

  
She pulled him for a hug before smiling warmly. “You’re welcome.” She pulled back. “Oh and I gave Harry Draco’s present since he said he was heading to see him last night. When you go home, try ask him if he’s okay with the size? I just went for a slightly smaller size than Harry’s since he’s not really muscular. If it doesn’t fit, you can send it back for me to redo it.”

  
Scorpius wanted to ask why the hell is Harry Potter visiting Draco Malfoy at night? But he shrugged it off and nodded to her instead. _I’ll ask father later_.

  
Hugo and Rose gave him a nice looking quill. At the sides he could see the words that was scribbled and immediately smiled. He looked over and saw Albus also receiving the same kind of quill. He seems to notice the scribbles and laughed. Scorpius could guess what was written on it.

  
“Does it say ‘Property of Scorpius Malfoy’?” Scorpius asked before showing his quill to Albus.

  
Albus nodded as he broke into laughter again. “Yours says ‘Property of Al Potter’. I swear to Merlin Rose and Hugo are geniuses.” He turned to his cousins and hugged them both. “Thank you. We love it.”

  
The other Weasleys (Ron, Hermione and George) had gave Scorpius and Albus matching scarves. It was soft blue in colour and just like the quills, they have Scorpius’s and Albus’s initials on it.

  
The last present was from Albus. When he held it in his hands, Albus had told him to sit first incase he fainted. Scorpius simple disregard the idea but he still sat down.

  
He was glad he did.

  
He nearly forgot to breathe when he opened it.

  
It was a journal with a picture of Albus and him hugging at the Quidditch field. It was probably taken after Slytherin won their first game. They look so young in the picture and Scorpius couldn’t help but smile. Oh, those were such days. Scorpius flipped over the book and there were some writing on the front cover.

 

_Dear Scorpius,_

  
_I was told from Albus that you were a fan of my books. I am glad that I get to give you a little present on his behalf and to thank you for your support. Christmas is the time to enjoy with your beloved. And what better it is than to record the memorable moments in a journal, yes?_

  
_I managed to get some photos of you and Albus together on your first Slytherin win from a Professor in Hogwarts. I chose the one that I think is most lovely though I have to say, all of the pictures of you both are lovely. I had quite a hard time choosing._

  
_I customized the journal a little and I hoped that you liked it._

  
_Love each other lots and keep each other safe. Thank you again for reading my books and Happy Christmas!_

  
_P/S ; Beware of Nargles. They’re not the most pleasant. Also, I would love to meet you some time. I’m sure we would have a blast._

  
_Love, L.L_

 

Scorpius was stunned. He couldn’t think of anything to say and he felt like crying. “How did you,” He looked up at the grinning Albus. “You- I mean- What,”

  
Albus pulled him into a tight hug and it shreds all of his willpower of not crying. He literally sobbed as Albus hugged him and he knows the rest of the family is watching them but he doesn’t care. He’s just too emotional at the moment.

  
“I fucking love you, you terrible git.”

  
Albus laughed. “Not a nice way to express your love but that’s what’s makes you different.” He pulled away to kiss Scorpius before smiling. “I love you too, you retard.”

  
“I swear if you both don’t get married after school I will do my best to force your marriage.” Rose remarked. She was grinning from ear to ear and a camera in her hand.  
Both Scorpius and Albus laughed and a flash goes off.

 

**Seventh Year (Last Year)**

  
Albus and Scorpius’s relationship is now official at school. Everyone knows now. Even the press knows. It was a bit overwhelming the fact that their relationship would be such a big news to the whole wizarding world.

  
They spent most of their days studying and preparing for N.E.W.Ts but at times, their gazes would linger over each other, their hands intertwined as they sat in classes, they share short kisses over breaks and some hot shagging at nights where they were both too stressed to study.

  
Albus swore Scorpius is his other half. He really didn’t know what he would do without him.

  
As he sat at the Slytherin common room, he thought to himself. When they both graduate, what would happen then? Will he no longer be able to see Scorpius? Would their relationship just end?

  
For the first time, Albus felt such extreme fear in his body that he trembled slightly. He can’t cope without Scorpius. He would die. His eyes glanced at Scorpius who was busy writing something on the journal Albus gave using the quill Rose and Hugo gave.

  
They should talk. Plan. They can no longer just go with the flow. They need to discuss this. Albus needs to start this. He doesn’t want them to end just like that.

  
“Scorpius?” He called. The blonde looked up from his journal. “Yeah?”

  
“Can we talk? Privately?”

  
Scorpius was hesitant. He must have saw the worried look that Albus was having. Albus stood up and held his hand out for Scorpius to take. Scorpius did and they head to their room. No one seems to be in.

  
They settled on Scorpius’s bed. Albus shut the curtains and placed a privacy spell.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
Albus forced a smile. “I’ve been thinking about our future.” He looked up and saw Scorpius going tense. “I was wondering what would happen after school?” He looked back down and started to fumble with his hands. “I don’t know about you but, I for sure, can’t survive without you.” He chuckled bitterly. “I can’t think of a life without a Scorpius Malfoy in it. I can’t. I just,” He paused to look up at Scorpius again. His expression was unreadable. “I just I don’t think living alone, without you was an option for me and I have to be honest. I’m scared. Of the future, of our relationship.”

  
There was a whole minute of silence before Scorpius pulled him into a hug. “We won't end this relationship.” Albus sighed in relief at Scorpius's answer. “I've also been thinking about these things. I think, that after school, I'd like to move in with you. I mean I've already asked father and he said he could get us an apartment or something near London. He was offering the manor but I don't want such a big house since we would be living just the two of us.”

  
“What? Really? You're not joking right?” Albus looked up at him, surprised.

  
Scorpius looked nervous. “Yeah really. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to. It could be too early for you and you might not feel comfortable moving out-”

  
“I do!” Albus said abruptly. “I do want to live with you.” He grinned. Scorpius chuckled. “Well okay. It's set then.”

  
“We'll have to discuss this with our parents and start to search for houses and oh my god I'm getting fired up!”

  
Scorpius laughed before pulling his boyfriend into a long kiss.

  
“I love you.” He whispered.

  
Albus smiled. “I love you too.”

 

**Epilogue**

  
Scorpius sat silently in the reading room. He sighed as he sunk down the comfortable chair. It was late night and he still is nowhere done with his work. Being an auror specialised in curses and dark spells has its pros and cons. For an instance, he rarely get much cases.

  
But when he does, it's a really complicated one and would take weeks to finish. Sometimes months.

  
He reached for his coffee before headed to the couch. He smiled as he watches Albus sleeping soundly with a baby on his chest. A soft red blanket wrapped around him and the little boy.

  
It took them 3 years to plan on the adoption. After their graduation, they busy themselves with work and managed to stabilize their living in 2 years. It was Albus who brought it up first. Apparently, the other was working on a murder case where the victim left alone 3 of her children.

  
Albus went home crying that day begging for Scorpius to let him take the kids home. But since the children still had their aunt and are very close to her, there is no way Albus could take the children with him. He was quite depressed for a few days.

  
With a lot of pampering and love form Scorpius, Albus managed to recover. They discussed about having children and planned the adoptions. It includes stuffs like what kind of surrounding that would suite their future child or if there is enough space to let the child grow.

  
They moved to Grimmauld Place now. With Mr. Potter's consent, the place is officially theirs. Before, they lived in a small flat in the central of buzzing London. Scorpius thought it would be too much for a newborn to grow up in a small flat.

  
The adoption was easy. Not much of documents were needed. It was mostly because of Scorpius's blood status and the famous name of Potter.

  
Choosing the babies were tough. Apparently there were so many orphaned babies in the wizarding world and some of them would grow up without getting adopted. It was saddening and Scorpius may or may not have told his father to help him solve the problem.

  
Scorpius's eyes landed on one baby in particular. He was fussy and crying and all the caretakers were exhausted because of him. When asked, the caretaker had said that the baby was from a wealthy pureblood. Apparently, his parent’s relationship was a secret and the mother couldn't afford to have him. It would tarnish their family's name. The ministry took the baby away when they caught her trying to kill him with a dark curse.

  
It broke Scorpius's and Albus's hearts to hear the baby's story. The constant cries from him make them even more broken. So they decided to take him with them. To a forever loving home.

  
Albus told him that he would want the baby to have the name Malfoy. He said they could adopt a second one later if they want to and put the name Potter.

  
The baby, who's name they had decided to be Mathis Elroy Malfoy, (specifically named by Scorpius but Albus quite liked the meaning of the name so he simply agreed) was tough to handle. Mathis cried nearly every night and despises the baby cot. Both Scorpius and Albus took turns in putting him to sleep.

  
At times Scorpius would held him in his arms as he sat on the rocking chair. It took some time but it would always be a success. Only then he would place Mathis back in the baby cot. With much struggle that is.

  
Other times, Albus would lay down on couches around the house and placed Mathis on his chest before both of them would fall asleep. Like right now.

  
It was tough work but it was worth it. Another reason he had chose Mathis that day was due to his green eyes that was so similar to Albus's and the brown hair that is slightly darker than his husband's.

  
Husband. Scorpius chuckled. He's still not used to the fact that they were married. Scorpius proposed on the same day they got Mathis. It wasn't much of a grand wedding which his father had insisted on, but it wasn't a simple one either. They held it in a small town near the beach where they would be far away from any press. Scorpius still remembered how the wind blew softly as both of him and Albus said their vows.

  
All of their family and friends were there. They also invited the Professors along to make it merrier. Uncle George brought over some beautiful fireworks that they set up that night for the wedding party.

  
It was wonderful.

  
Scorpius bent down to kiss Albus on his forehead. The other slowly opened his eyes.

  
“You done?” His voice sleepy.

  
“Sadly no,” Scorpius smiled. “You should sleep in our room. It's much more comfier. Mathis is already fast asleep.”

  
Albus nodded before yawning. He slowly got up with Mathis in his arms before leaning in towards Scorpius and gave the other a kiss.

  
“Don’t overwork yourself.” He said before heading out.

  
Scorpius’s eyes linger at the door.

  
Maybe they were having a rough time now. Maybe their jobs are making them have sleepless nights. Maybe everything seems too much.

  
But this is their life. Scorpius wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. And he is sure, Albus feels the same way too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Do you guys like it? Do comment and tell me. Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> I wanted to protray more of the character's growth and relationship development but I'm too lazy to make it chaptered. So I decided to go with a one shot. Sorry if you guys find it a bit rushed. Also, I didn't include the OWLs much and the Seventh Year one is a bit short. In my opinion since they were about to have their NEWTs so I thought they would be busy and there wouldn't be much to tell.
> 
> The hinted side Drarry is a fic that I'm working on for this series. I would probably upload it in a few days (fingers crossed) so when it does, do check it out. It won't be as long as this fic though. 
> 
> And the name Mathis Elroy was the one that I made up. I did a bit of research on French names and found out that Elroy meant King while Mathis meant God's present. Its sort of like a noble name since he's a pureblooded Malfoy and all and also because the meaning is quite beautiful :') 
> 
> I'm not french so I might be wrong. Don't kill me if I'm wrong! And I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors. I've already checked but I might missed out some. Feel free to tell me and I'll correct it ^^ 
> 
> Oh and can you guys guess who L.L was ;)
> 
> Love you guys lots XD


End file.
